Summer's Apple
by Mme.Sherlock
Summary: It was a summer where nothing happened, we simply fell in love.


**Author note: **

Well, hi there. First, I'd like to say that I am very sorry for starting yet another story when I haven't finished my previous one yet! Please don't blame me for doing such a thing, kindly blame it on my imagination for letting the plot bunnies out. Anyway, I'll try to do everything at the same time and update JH and UW as regularly as I can.

Anyway, this fiction is inspired by a Japanese song call **Natsu no Ringo**, which literally mean summer's apple, by a girl group call **Kalafina**. It's been running around my head for quite some time now but I never had the time to write it, now that I do; I wanna give it a try. It'll be great if you can listen to this song while reading.

* * *

**Story warning:**

This fiction will contain guy x guy, namely Kaname X Zero; there **will not **be any lemon only some lovey dovey stuffs. So if you do not want to see Kaname and Zero kissing one another, please leave immediately.

Oh, and by the way; this fiction is a bit short and very very OOC.

* * *

That's pretty much everything, enjoy. =]

* * *

**Hedge of sunflower:**

_Hiding behind a hedge of sunflower_

_We swiftly kiss._

_Your soft cheeks_

_I'm sure they are very sweet._

A silver hair teen skips out of his bed room secretly as the clock strikes 6 pm. He had received an email earlier this noon saying that _he_ wants to meet him at their usual spot, a garden full of sunflowers at the farthest edge of the moon dorm.

A small smile tugs onto his thin pale pink lips as he walks toward his destination slowly, enjoying the last summer lime of the day.

Zero inhales softly as he walks through the thick forest which covers most of the dormitory perimeter. His smile becomes wider as he feels his lover getting anxious of waiting for him through their bond.

Then when he takes a step into the garden, suddenly, a blur of brown and white flashes next to him and it comes to a stop in front of him.

Zero lets out a gasp of surprise as he stops dead on his track, he was so surprise that Kaname did that; stopping in front of him all of a sudden. What if he had bumped into the pureblood and makes him fall and cause him any injuries? The brunet could have got his ankle sprain or something.

Kaname slender index finger touches the bridge of Zero's nose and causes the silverette to wakes up from within his thought.

"You're such a worrywart." The brunet says softly and Zero clicks his tongue in reply to the cunning man comment.

Kaname chuckles lovingly and snakes his arms into hugging Zero's waist. The brunet pulls his silver hair lover further into him and gives him a tight embrace.

Zero feels himself melt into those strong arms that hold onto him tightly but gently at the same time, as if to afraid to harm him but too scared to let his slips through the hole.

Kaname rests his nose on Zero tress of silver and inhale the platinum blonde unique scent of forest and rain.

"I miss you so much." The chocolate hair man murmurs softly and quietly, but loud enough for the one in his arms to hear it.

Zero squeeze his arms and hugs Kaname even tighter, then he replies "yeah, me too." With a sweet smile.

Although it was just yesterday morning that they've met, they already missed each other. Both males are so into each other that they have to at least met once a day and talk for more than 1 hours a day. No matter what the circumstances or how busy they both are, the two will always have time for one another to talk via mobile phone or see each other via video call.

Kaname plants a soft kiss onto those silver hairs and raise his lover chin.

The two shares a brief glance before Kaname dives into that hot pretty little cavern of Zero.

The sunflowers that surround them seem to waver with delight as they kiss sweetly.

The kiss is sweet, gentle and caring; indicating how much Kaname cares for and loves Zero.

Zero hums into the kiss with pleasure.

Kaname takes Zero's hums as a signal and pushes his tongue further into his lover mouth, exploring that hot cavern further.

Their tongue soon brushes against one another, creating a spark of sweetness and love.

After a good 79 seconds, they break apart in much need of oxygen. The two love birds rest their forehead against one another, Zero panting softly with a slight blush on his face while Kaname smiles with satisfaction.

One of Kaname hand reaches up to rest on Zero nape while the other one tugs some silver strands behind his lover ear.

Kaname leans down again, this time planting a quick peck to Zero blushing right cheek. The silverette blush darkens.

Kaname chuckles and whispers "your cheek is really sweet Zero."

Zero blushes darken into a whole other level.

"Baka!" Zero says as he pushes his face into his lover firm chest, embarrassed at the comment.

"Yes yes, I love you too." Kaname replies with another chuckle, which is full of happiness.

**It was a summer where nothing happen, we simply fall in love.**

* * *

Sadly, this is it for this chapter. I'm so sorry if it's short; it can't be help because the verses aren't connected! This fiction, however, will take place in Cross academy in summer!

Oh and about the sunflower garden, I just made it up. Hee hee. :]]]]

By the way, the words in italic at the beginning of the story are the lyric of the song. The ones that are in bold at the end of this story is kinda like a quote I create to merge the song with the story theme. ;] This phrase will appear at every ending of the chapters; however it will undergo some changes along the way.

Anyway, review and tell me what you think okay?

Until then, ciao~! Riaoi Kh.


End file.
